A male perspective
by Raithslin
Summary: Chris Rayne moves in to Forks and meets the newest member of the Cullen clan. Needless to say he becomes infatuated and a great love story ensues. I do not own the characters from Twilight but any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Enjoy! Please review!


"Chris!"

"Dude, Chris! Wake up!"

I forced my eyes open and sat up as fast as I could. My face nearly collided with Mike's on the way up.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Umm nothing really you're just gonna be late for the most important day of your life," he answered.

"Oh crap no way! Mike how could you let me sleep this long she's gonna kill me man."

The fear in my voice was completely justified. My fiancé was the most beautiful, kind, and all-around amazing woman I'd ever met but she was also the scariest.

"Alright sleeping beauty you got time for like a 3-minute shower so no playing around," he snickered.

"Shut up Mike! Where are Nick and Billy?" Mike, Nick, and Billy were my best friends in the world. In fact they were each more of a brother to me than my own brother which is kinda why I have 3 best men for my wedding. Oh man my weddings today! Not to mention starting the rest of my "new life". I never would have guessed that one person could affect my life so much.

Forks is absolutely the most boring and dreary town I've ever been to; and because of some stupid job my mom wanted I'm stuck living here until I graduate high school. The weather sucks and there are barely any people here. I start school in 2 days and I'm almost positive I'm going to hate everyone there if not the great majority of them. I never really fit in with anyone but my 3 closest friends Nick, Billy, and Mike. Back in Connecticut we were inseparable but now I'm across the fricken country going to school with god knows who. I wonder what the guys are doing right now?

"Stop thinking about CT so much your friends have cell phones and skype and you know thinking about the distance will just make transitioning here harder," my mother, the mind reader, told me.

"So what if it's harder to transition mom. As soon as I graduate I'm out of here and back to the East Coast with my friends."

"Just give this place a chance honey! It'll grow on you I promise."

"Ya, I'm so sure" I rolled my eyes.

"Watch that tone mister!" she warned.

"Whatever! I'm going for a drive. I'll be back by dinner time."

"K! Be Safe!" I didn't actually here her say it because I was headed towards the door but I knew that's what she said because she says the same thing every time I leave the house. I know it's just because she cares but it's still a little annoying. I walked out the front door and down to my beat up little Taurus in the driveway. Man how am I supposed to pick up girls in this thing. I'd have better chance on a scooter. But hey, beggars can't be choosers and it gets me from point A to B so who's complaining. Driving towards town I didn't see much just trees, and lakes, and the occasional truck on the road opposite me. I have a tendency to look at whoever drives by me as we pass each other. (Weird! I know.) The third or fourth truck that passed me almost made me crash into a tree though. The girl I saw driving that truck was the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth I was convinced. From the split second glimpse I caught before nearly rear-ending a tree I could tell that she had jet black hair, pale but flawless skin, perfect features, and a smile that could melt my soul a thousand times. Something seemed out of place about her eyes but I figured that was just the reflection of light off her side mirror or something. Honestly she was too beautiful to be real or so I thought until I noticed her truck had stopped and started turning around. I assumed that was because she saw my little off road adventure. She pulled up quickly to where I had parked and quickly got down out of the truck. She was definitely real! I tried my best not to stare.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Who me?" (Of course you you idiot do you see anyone else on this road.)

"Umm, Ya. You aren't hurt or anything right?"

"Oh no I'm good thanks for checking though that's very kind of you."

"Ya, no problem. Hey do you live around here, you don't look too familiar?"

"Actually yes. I just moved here with my mom. I'm Chris. Chris Rayne."

"Oh cool. I'm Sarah. Sarah Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Sarah. Will I see you at school Monday? Forks High?"

"If you're lucky I guess!" she smiled the cutest playful grin and jumped back in to her truck. "Just be careful of those trees they like to jump right out in the road like that." Another grin and she was off.

Wow, maybe this place isn't all that bad.


End file.
